


Just Like You

by SheerIridescence



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lost Limb, cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: You go off on your own, acting on a bad feeling. You leave the situation needing a couple... replacements. Thankfully that's what Franky is there for.
Relationships: Franky/Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

All you wanted was a well deserved break; some time to relax without worry or fear was all that you craved. But, even now as you sat sipping your coffee, something in the air felt wrong and had you on edge. A bad vibe of sorts hung in the air, and you couldn’t shake the feeling that something awful was happening in this town.

“_______, are you feeling okay? You look a little on edge.” Robin asked, setting down her cup of tea.

“Yeah, you aren’t looking too super at all.” Franky agreed, having finished a tankard of cola. 

Sighing, you gripped your cup and panned your vision around the table from Franky to Robin, maintaining your furrowed brow. “Something feels off. I don’t know what it is, but something isn’t right.” You explained. 

“Like something bad is gonna happen?” Franky asked.

“Yeah. Exactly like that.” You nodded. “Ever since we got here something has felt off. I can barely bring myself to drink my coffee.”

“Hmm, I would say things seem fine but your gut feelings have never been wrong _______.” Robin commented. 

“I hate being right so often.” You chuckled uneasily. “Let’s hope I’m wrong this time, eh?”

“We’ve only been here a couple of hours, so I’m sure things are fine.” Franky commented. 

As if on cue, a piercing scream ripped through the air and made all heads in the near vicinity turn. Everyone at your table jumped, including you, and you proceeded to groan in frustration. 

“What did I just fucking say. I knew something was up. I need to see if whoever that scream belonged to is okay.” You sighed, leaving your coffee and running off in the direction of the scream.

“Oi _______! You shouldn’t go off alone! You don’t even know if it’s real or dangerous!” Franky called out after you. 

“Curse her noble heart.” Robin sighed, standing from her chair. 

As the two of them prepared to go after you, a local bystander stopped with a concerned expression. 

“That was your friend that ran off, right? You’d better stop her. Those screams mean the local murderer is back. No one has ever been able to stop him, so you better get tot her before it’s too late.” The man said quietly. 

“Shit. It is serious. So you’re telling me you’ve just got a murderer running about your town and no one has tried to stop him?!” Franky yelled at the stranger, his stress levels increasing.

“”Oh we have tried. Those who do never come back though.” The man mumbled. “He’s doing his weekly victim hunt now.”

“I think that bad feeling was a little more than just bad.” Franky said.

“We’ve gotta go.” Robin nodded, her level of concern almost matching Franky’s.

The two of them immediately ran off after you, not knowing what sort of horror show would await you. The man that had informed them of the danger stood silently and shook his head, praying for the safety of the lot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

First your gut told you something was wrong, and now it was telling you that there was something you needed to protect. People don’t just scream like that for fun, and you felt it was your duty to find out what was wrong before it affected the rest of your stay here. Running as fast as you could, you found yourself on the outskirts of the town where everything was old, rundown, and alleys dominated the way of traffic. Now trying to locate where the scream came from, all you could hear was an aggressive squelching sound coming from one of the alleys. Cautiously, you approached it and peeked your head around the corner. 

The sight you were met with was horrifying: a deranged man kneeling over a woman’s body seen to be gutting her clean. All organs of the sort were being extracted and set aside like a sick science experiment. The sight made you gasp, which in turn caught the man’s attention as he saw the side of your head inching back around the corner. 

“Mmm, I only intended on killing one bitch today, but I can make it two if I have to.” The wretched man growled, darting out from the alley and paying no more attention to his current and already dead victim. 

Having already backed off rapidly, you cursed when the mane came into your line of sight and surprised you. “Fucking christ. You brutalized a woman for what? I knew something was off.” You spat. 

“Do I need a reason? It’s a weekly shore for me. The blood of humans fuels me~” He snarled with a sadistic grin. 

“Well it looks like your own blood is going to be spilled now. This has clearly been happening for a while, and now I’m going to put an end to it.” You challenged, getting into a fighting stance as you filled with disgust and rage. 

“I’m not so sure about that.” The man whispered, being mere inches from your face. 

“Wha- How?!”

Before you could question anything further or even find the time to react, the man’s rapid speed overtook you as he utilized his knife and sliced off your right leg with one clean and swift motion. Now off balance and in shock, he pushed you to the ground with one good punch. You were in so much shock that you were silent, barely noticing the pain as you toppled over into the dirt staring at the gushing stump that was now your right leg. You only registered pain when the man drove his knife into your left shoulder, twisting it around and completely ruining the structure of your muscles and nerves as he loomed above you, your left arm now practically useless. 

“Listen here. I’ve been harvesting organs for months now almost every week. No one is going to stop my joyous hunts. You’re not tough enough to hinder me, so sit and weep as you join my list of victims.” He snarled over your pained cries.

“_______!” Franky called out, having finally caught up with you and being terrified of the scene before him. 

“Who the hell is tryna disturb me now- OOF!”

Before the man could even finish complaining, Franky’s tough metallic fist met his face and sent him flying off into the distance, back slamming into an old crumbled wall. Robin was right behind Franky, and launched her own attack to assure the capture or even death of the sadistic man. She spawned a large fist nearby and knocked in the wall, the heavy debris tumbling down on top of him and splitting his head right open before he was covered in the rubble and pinned there, lying motionless beneath the mess. There was no room for a fair fight for that man, Franky and Robin having been quick enough to seal the deal. Now all that was left was to deal with you.

“Jesus christ. She’s- there’s no way she’s okay.” Robin gasped, turning her attention to you. 

“Of course not! She’s missing an entire leg and her shoulder is gouged out! Why the hell would she be okay?!” Franky yelled out in frustration, not intending to lash out but his level of concern being so high he couldn’t help it. 

“I’m s-sorry. I s-shouldn’t have… Run off.” You apologized weakly, pain shooting through your entire body as you gasped for air. 

“Shut up. You’re losing too much blood. Focus on staying with us.” He interrupted, looking like he was ready to cry. “Robin, can you make sure that prick is dead? I’m rushing her back to the ship.” He added on, ripping a chunk of his shirt off and tying it off around your leg to attempt to stop the massive amounts of blood you were losing. 

“On it.” She nodded.

Wasting not a second more, Franky gingerly picked you up and ran as fast as he could to get you back to the ship so Chopper could work on you. He could only think about keeping you alive, his tears from earlier finally falling alongside your blood. You could no longer keep yourself awake though, and fell unconscious in his arms from the blood loss, a cold darkness encasing you. Time was slowly running out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“She’s stable, but I don’t know how long she’ll be out for.” Chopper sighed, backing up from the infirmary bed. “Furthermore, she’s completely missing her right leg and the damage to her shoulder renders her left arm completely useless. She can flex her fingers at best. I can’t make muscle and limbs regrow.”

“... You said she’s stable, right?” Franky asked. 

“Yes. The blood transfusion is almost complete so she can hold her own once she wakes. Whenever that will be.” Chopper nodded. 

“Great. I’ll use this time while she’s still unconscious to fix her arm and leg then. I’ve got prototype limbs I’ve been working on.” He said casually. 

“You mean she still might keep her mobility? Can you really do that?” Chopper asked hopefully. 

“Chopper, I’m nearly entirely a machine myself, all done of my own work. She’ll be able to walk and more.” He assured, leaving the infirmary confidently. 

Franky left and came back with a rough looking metal leg and shoulder plate, sitting himself at the edge of the bed you slept on. Chopper took the hint and added a pain killer into your IV drip that took effect almost immediately so Franky could get to work. Taking to his task, Franky diligently began to wire in the mechanics of the leg to your nerves, connecting the mechanical to the living in a task that would normally be considered impossible for the average person. He did the same with your shoulder, replacing your damaged nerves with wires so that you’d have the ability to move it again. After he made the connections he carefully fused the extended protective plating to your flesh after testing the central connections, making the additions permanent to your body. Now all he had to do was polish them and add on cosmetic plating for a sleeker look that would most likely appeal to you more than the current design.

“Wow. You got the bulk of the work done in just over two hours. That’s impressive.” Chopper complimented, looking over the sleek metal that now replaced your leg. 

“My best work will always be with cyborg modifications. I want her to keep living freely, so I couldn’t just let her be a one-legged wonder.” Franky sighed, closing up his tool kit. 

As the two spoke, you gently stirred, catching their attention immediately. 

“She’s awake!” Chopper gasped excitedly. 

Groaning, you opened your eyes slowly and used your good arm to prop yourself up. “Who the hell… just called me a one-legged wonder?”

“Whoops, that would be me!” Franky replied, flashing you a relieved smile. “That won’t be the case anymore, thankfully.”

“Anymore? What do you- oh shit. My leg was cut off. Fuck do I really have no-” You cut yourself short, having finally looked at your lower half. “... Leg. Wow. And my shoulder, completely bionic as well. Franky, is this your work?”

“It is. Chopper did everything medical but I wired a new leg onto you and replaced the nerves on your shoulder.” He nodded. “Since you’re awake, try moving either of them. I wanna see if the connections are good.”

Nodding, you started with your left arm. It lifted with ease, the metal surprisingly not interfering with the movement. Everything felt normal, and you could swear your reflexes were a lot quicker too. The leg was new though, and you couldn’t feel a thing. It still moved fluidly, all the way down to the metallic toes. Carefully, you stood from the bed so as to not detach your IV drip and balanced on the bionic leg. You felt powerful, and found it rather easy to move despite the lack of feeling. 

“I can add touch sensors later if the lack of feeling is too strange if you’d like. I just wanted to get you wired in as fast as possible.” Franky offered as he watched you bounce around. 

As soon as he spoke you turned to him with a big smile, throwing yourself at him into a big hug. “I don’t care! I can still walk, so that’s all that matters. Thank you so much Franky!”

He chuckled, accepting your hug happily. “It’s the least I could do, _______. I want you at your best.”

“It’s great. I look so cool now! In fact, I’m just like you now! Part cyborg!” You grinned. “What would I do without you?!”

Overwhelmed with joy, you gave him a sporadic kiss on his forehead, bouncing back and rolling your new shoulder around. 

“Chopper, can you take out the IV? I wanna test the limits of this new leg on deck!” You asked. 

“Of course!” Chopper nodded. 

Hopping up, Chopper disconnected your IV and gave you the okay. Pleased, you bounded outside and left Chopper alone with Franky, who was currently blushing. 

“Wow. Are you sure she’s excited to be just like you, or does she just like you?” Chopper snorted. 

“Oh shut it.” Franky sighed. “... I hope it’s the latter.”

“I’m sure it is.” He grinned, packing up his medical gear.

Franky watched you jump around through the window with a smile on his face. He’d really do anything for you. That’s how special you were to him. Now he’d have to teach you all the assets of being part cyborg. The quality time you’d be spending together excited him. He wasn’t the only cyborg now, and he had so much to teach you.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the infirmary was Luffy, Usopp, and Robin, all waiting patiently on deck for you. When you came bounding out the door, they were all surprised to say the least, considering you had no right leg mere moments ago. 

“_______! Your leg!” Robin greeted, pleasantly surprised.

“AND my shoulder. Isn’t it cool as hell?” You responded, practically gushing over your modifications. 

She laughed, relieved that you were feeling so well now and still able to move freely. The boys though had their attention turned to the tech, eyes lit up like stars as they ran over to you to see your shiny new parts. 

“How sturdy is it? It’s gotta be strong seeing as you adapted so quickly to the new limb!” Usopp pestered. 

“It’s incredibly sturdy. All of it is. Oi luffy! Punch my shoulder to demonstrate how tough this stuff is!” You boasted, standing up straight. 

“Heck yeah!” Luffy nodded. 

Always up for some fun, Luffy wasted no time winding up and firing his fist at your shoulder. It was a standard punch of course, but what was unexpected was the bounce back. His fist ricocheted off your metal shoulder like an oversized bouncy ball, shooting right back at him and causing him to involuntarily punch himself in the face. You and everyone else laughed at the result, including Franky and Chopper who had just come out of the infirmary after clean up. 

“I see you’re already putting your new parts to good use eh? Teaching our captain a lesson!” Franky laughed, approaching the small group. 

“Of course! Not much else to do since I see we’ve set sail from that island. A shame really. I didn’t even get to finish my coffee.” You pouted jokingly. “Which by the way, the guy that attacked me, is he dead?”

“Very much so. I made sure.” Robin confirmed with a slightly sinister smile. 

“Eesh. Scary.” Usopp shuddered. 

“I suppose it was worth the sacrifice then. A coffee for a leg and a dead man.” You laughed. “I am still bored as hell though.”

“There is one thing you could do. It would just take a bit of time for me to set it up is all.” Franky started, implying he had a plan. 

“And that would be?” You egged on. 

“Would you be interested in weaponizing yourself?” He then offered.

“Oh fuck yes I would.” You cackled, the boys nodding vigorously in agreement behind you. 

“Now that’s what I like to hear!” He grinned, flashing you a big thumbs up. “It’ll take a bit for me to get all the parts together for installation so would you be alright with me coming back for you in a few hours when they’re ready?”

“Of course! Take your time. I still wanna play around with what I’ve got anyway.” You nodded.

Giving each other a big thumbs up, Franky went off and disappeared below deck to get to work on weapon implants. You simply stayed on deck and messed around with the boys, taking your sweet time and enjoying the features of your new parts that already existed. It still took a bit of getting used to, and you definitely tripped over yourself more than once, but soon you were able to run and jump with amazing speed and precision once again. Dare you say, you ran a little faster than before. Despite the circumstances, you were having a blast, and spent a good two hours at least playing all sorts of games with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. A bit of childish fun never hurt anyone, and it made time pass much quicker. 

Franky eventually returned to the deck around the three hour mark, the sun having moved far enough to turn the sky a gentle yellow. He waved you down, to which you responded immediately and jogged over to him. 

“Finally got the stuff ready?” You asked eagerly. 

“Of course! Come with me and I’ll hook you up.” He nodded. “You’re gonna have a rocket launcher by the way.”

“Oh HELL yes!”

Now even more excited, you followed Franky down into his workshop. Once inside, all kinds of wiring was strewn about on his bench and the floor. There was a small spot that had been cleared amongst the mess, indicating that it was a space for you to sit while he installed the new features. 

“Hop up on the table and I’ll get started with your leg first. I’m gonna give you some boosters for both forward and upward acceleration. I’ll work on your shoulder afterwards.” Franky instructed you. 

“Wow you’re really going all out for me.” You said, hopping up on his bench. “I’m getting all the cool upgrades!”

“Only the best for you~” He winked. 

You scoffed and laughed as he got down on the floor and took hold of your new leg, knowing damn well he was enjoying messing with you. Leaning back, you watched him get to work on slotting in thrusters into the calf of your leg and sole of your foot, running tubing up to the knee. Your calf was significantly bulkier after the twenty minute installation, now having mini engines sitting inside your leg. He stood and let out a sigh, flexing his tiny yellow hands for a moment from all the intricate work. 

“Working on such small tech is exhausting. I can’t afford to mess up in such a small area.” He commented, reaching over to grab the rocket launcher pieces. 

“Hey I’m sorry I don’t want shoulders the size of cannonballs sir.” You retorted, pointing at him. 

“I wouldn’t have given you one anyway. The sleeker look is much better on you.” He said nonchalantly, getting in close and popping off the front plate of your shoulder plate. 

“Oh shut up.”

The silence soon returned but you both still had smiles on your faces as he worked. Shifting around some things, he rewired your nerves which was a surprisingly painless process. Once there was enough room he installed the rocket launcher and put a new plate on it that had a place to open and close. Once it was all together in a mere ten minutes, he looked at you with a grin of satisfaction. 

“Everything’s all done. You’re fully implemented with weaponry now.” He announced. 

“Awesome! I can’t wait to try them out.” You nodded. 

“Oh! One more thing. Remember the touch sensors I was talking about? Did you… Want it installed? It’s super quick to do and can be turned off.” Franky asked. 

“Oh yeah! Sure let’s go for it! I’ve only been without feeling for about a day so it can’t be that hard to adapt.” You agreed.

Nodding, Franky reached over and picked up two small chips the size of your thumbnail. He then carefully slotted them into a small opening on both your shoulder and thigh, allowing a small switch next to each slot to light up. Pushing them, they changed from blue to green, and made a little beeping sound.

“Should be up and running.” He said. 

You touched your leg and became pleasantly surprised by the feedback. “Woah, it’s almost exactly like everything else. That’s some crazy technology.” You whispered in wonder, tapping your leg against the workbench. 

“Yeah, I tried to get it as close to natural feeling as I could for convenience.” He chuckled, gently reaching over and brushing your shoulder. “It’s… realistic enough, I hope.”

Blushing from the close contact, you looked up at him with a small smile. “Yeah, pretty real.” You answered, voice almost a whisper as you leaned into his touch. 

The two of you looked at each other in silence for a moment, faces quite close to one another. There was an incredibly apparent blush on both of your cheeks, and for a second, you both had the same thought. As you tried to lean in just a little bit closer though, a loud crashing and the door slamming open made both of you jump and sent you into a stream of curse words like the sailor you were. 

“Hey guys! Did you get the weapons installed?!” Usopp asked loudly, completely oblivious as he stumbled into the workshop. 

“Y-yep! All ready to go!” You answered, calming yourself. 

“Sick! I came to grab some targets. Shoot em down and show us all that cool new tech!” He then said, grabbing a few targets from under his own workbench and dashing off back upstairs. 

You and Franky both let out a deep sigh, looking at each other sheepishly. 

“Well, shall we go and test out the rocket launcher?” You finally said, sliding off the table. 

“Yup. They’re all waiting clearly.” Franky agreed. 

The two of you slowly followed after Usopp, taking your time to allow you to get accustomed to the feeling. You stumbled a little at the new type of sensation in your leg, as it was a little off compared to how the natural parts of your body perceived touch. Once you regained your balance though, you headed on your merry way with Franky following close behind, both of you still blushing like complete fools.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re back guys! Sorry for the wait!” You called out as you came back on deck.

By now the entire crew was there waiting for you, all equally eager to see the new tech. When Franky finally emerged from below deck, he whistled loudly upon seeing everyone already waiting. 

“Wow. You’ve got yourself quite an audience.” He remarked.

“I’ll say.” You nodded. 

“Come on! Show us the mods!” Chopper cheered, earning a few nods of agreement. 

“Alright, alright!” You laughed. “Just one thing first. Franky? How the hell do I use the stuff you put in me?”

“Oh! Right, sorry. I’ll tell you how to use everything. So first, I recommend turning off the touch sense first. The feeling of explosives and flames can be a bit uncomfortable at first before you get used to it.”

You nodded in agreement and tapped the little switches that kept the sense on, returning your parts back to a state of not feeling. “Consider it done.”

“Cool. So operating your tech is all neurological. Basically like moving a finger. Focus on your shoulder and will a small cannon opening as if it were natural.” He instructed nonchalantly. 

“That easy? I mean alright.” You said a little skeptically.

Doing as he said, you willed your shoulder to open as if there had always been a small cannon there, and just like he said, the tech that was hardwired to your nerves responded and some panels slid open, revealing a little tip of a rocket, ready to be launched. You pretty much knew where to go from here, so you looked over to where Luffy was eagerly pointing to a target that Usopp set up. Taking aim, you willed the rocket to launch at the target, feeling a little kickback as it took off exactly as you wanted it to, blasting the target to bits. Everyone of course cheered, always hyped to see things get blown to bits. 

“That was sick!” You cackled, incredibly pleased with the results. “And my leg?”

“Same technique, except think of accelerating yourself.” Franky nodded to you. 

Getting excited already, you focused your attention on your leg and little channels began to light up, puffing out lots of air. You could feel the rumble of the accelerators in the rest of your body, and you dashed off with a burst of flames and air, allowing you to go from one side of the ship to the other in a heartbeat. Kicking off, you shifted all the thrust to the extra channel on the bottom of your foot, and pushed all the accelerant into that path, shooting up into the air and hovering over everyone. 

“Yo! I can do what Sanji does without the intense training!” You joked, bringing yourself back down to the deck, surrounded by applause. “So cool. Thank you again Franky!”

“No problem! There are a few things you should know though. Your shoulder has to be manually reloaded, but the fuel for your leg is cola just like me. All you gotta do is jam a bottle into the knee joint and it’ll fill you right up!” He informed you. 

“Of course it’s cola.” You laughed. “Well there you go guys! That’s the fun stuff.”

“Perfect! Dinner should be finished by now, so your timing is perfect as always ________-chwan~!” Sanji cheered, his ever persistent heart eyes popping up again. “Everybody into the damn kitchen!”

Everyone dashed off on command, ramming their way into the dining area of the kitchen. Pleased that you were okay with the results of your weapons, it was now time to be pleased by food. You followed in last, not wanting to be crushed by your crewmates. Once that smell of fresh cooked food hit your nose though, you began to salivate like a beast. Turns out you haven’t eaten in over a day, so your desire for food was practically feral. The moment you were served you ate as fast as Luffy, earning plenty of laughter from everyone. While you were being given a second plate, Franky handed you a cola bottle and pointed at your knee. Nodding, you found the slot he was referring to and jammed the open bottle into it, the metal giving way and allowing cola to start funneling into your leg. 

“This is the dumbest and coolest thing ever.” You laughed, yanking the bottle out when it settled and drinking the rest yourself. 

Enjoying your time at the table, you finished your second serving relatively quickly as well. Finally full, you decided to dismiss yourself early and go back out on deck. It was nearly dark out, but you wanted a bit of time and fresh air to yourself. Some time where no one was gawking at your mods. With a deep sigh, you sat yourself down on the grass, and did what you’ve been waiting to do this whole time: turn on the touch sensors again. 

Pressing the little buttons until they turned green, you felt sensation return to your robotic limb once again and smiled. Though it wasn’t quite the same, it was remarkable enough to bring you joy. You lost vital parts of your body, but had the ability to replace them, and that’s what was important to you. As you sat and messed with the sensation of grass, the sound of another early dinner finished leaving the dining room was heard. It was Robin, and she was making her way to where you sat. 

“You were pretty hungry back there.” She chuckled, taking a seat next to you. 

“Doing a lot better now that I’m full.” You laughed. “But all in all, it’s a little crazy. My situation, that is.”

“I figured I’d ask since you lost and gained a limb all within a day. That’s a little crazy.” SHe said. “As long as you’re doing okay mentally and physically, that’s what’s important.”

“Honestly, thinking about it is a little horrifying, but I'm really just so lucky. Despite everything that happened, it’s wonderful to be blessed to still have functioning limbs of any sort. Franky is truly someone amazing, and I can't imagine asking for more from him. He’s already done so much.” You sighed. 

“More? You mean you have more requests for him beyond replacing limbs?” She joked. 

“Ah- uhm… Technically yeah. I don’t know if you’re aware but I… Kinda like him. I don't know how to tell him though, and he’s already done so much for me, so it feels greedy to ask such a thing of him.” You told her. 

“Ah, yes. Of course. Yes, I am aware.” Robin nodded. 

“Y-you knew? I don’t remember telling you.” You said nervously.

“It’s painfully obvious.” She laughed. “You should do it anyway though. I don’t think he’d mind at all.”

“I dunno…” You mumbled.

Robin smiled. “You really are just like him.”

As if on cue, the kitchen door swung open again and this time Franky was the one to step out. When you noticed you froze, and Robin winked at you. She mumbled words of encouragement to you as she left, Franky making his way over to take her place. She gave him a little wave before disappearing back inside, leaving you alone with Franky again. 

“So! How’s the tech working out?” He asked, stopping at the railing. 

“Oh, it’s wonderful! I couldn’t be more grateful for all you’ve done for me.” You praised, expressing your joy. “But there is one more thing I’ve gotta ask you about, if that’s okay. I know you’ve already done so much for me, so I don’t wanna be rude…”  
“Oh no, please, ask away! Is that what you and Robin were talking about?” He asked. 

“Uh, yeah. Sorta.” You mumbled sheepishly. “How do I say this… I uh, over time, I’ve come to realize that I actually really, really like you. T-the recent moments alone that we’ve had only made the feeling grow stronger so I just wanna know if you wanna like… Date me romantically or something…” You trailed off, returning your gaze to the grass. 

There was a painful moment of silence as Franky looked down at you with a slowly reddening face. You weren’t aware of this, as you were still staring into the grass, but suddenly you were hoisted up off the ground and into Franky’s arms, scaring you shitless for a moment. 

“Are you kidding?! Of course!” He exclaimed, overjoyed beyond your expectations. 

“W-what?!” You stammered, caught off guard. 

“Of course I’d love to call you mine! That’s super! You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that.” He told you, flashing you the biggest smile ever. 

“O-oh, god I thought you’d just be weirded out by me. S-so does that mean you… You like me too?” You asked innocently. 

“Yes. Yes it does.” He nodded. “I’ve seen the inside of your shoulder. Nothing you do could weird me out.”

You had to take a moment to process what he said, a small smile making its way to your lips as you processed that he also liked you. Sitting tight in his arms, you looked up at him innocently and took in a deep breath. 

“C-could we… Y’know… Kiss then? Like before in your workshop when we… I-I mean that’s what I was thinking about, I don’t know about you…” You asked with a slight stammer. 

Franky couldn’t help but snort, holding back laughter. He was absolutely charmed by your state, loving how cute you were. “Of course we can.”

Franky pulled you up a little higher and into a kiss, fulfilling your wish. Both of you were a bright red, but that didn’t matter in this moment. You cared about nothing but the joy you felt in this moment, finally having broken through the tension and gotten the chance to call him yours. When you parted and looked at each other, you seemed embarrassed while he was so full of love, you having turned your head away slightly out of embarrassment. 

“You couldn’t possibly do anything more for me. I got a shoulder, a leg, and a new lover. I truly have the best.” You sighed with content, finally finding comfort. 

“I think I could do better. By perhaps, being there to make you happy for the rest of your life?” He offered, hugging you close. 

You laughed, finally feeling at home. “Yeah. If you want to, that’d be great.” You hummed, happy to have finally united with your cyborg lover.


End file.
